


it's alright

by badwolfkaily



Series: Villanelle Whump Series [9]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Eve, Villanelle Whump, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: For whumptober day #9.Prompt No 9. FOR THE GREATER GOOD“Take Me Instead” | “Run!” | Ritual SacrificeVillanelle gets hurt again and Eve has to take charge.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Villanelle Whump Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	it's alright

They were both out of breath from running and the blood sticking to Villanelle’s side left her lagging behind Eve.

“Villanelle, come on, we have to hurry!”

Villanelle panted as she leaned up against the alley wall, “Eve, you need to leave me and run!”

“You’re stupid if you think I’m leaving you behind, come on,” Eve ran over to her and wrapped her arm around her gasping at the feel of the blood on her hand,”Oh my god, Villanelle, why didn’t you say you were bleeding?”

“Sorry, I must’ve forgotten, blood loss and all.”

“That’s not funny, Vil, we need to get you to a hospital. And stop with the messiah complex. We both know you don’t really want me to leave you behind. Since when did you stop wanting what you want?”

Villanelle lightly laughed at that as tears sprung to their eyes and she let Eve drag her back to their abandoned car, Eve pushing her in the front seat.

As Eve got into the drivers side and started the car, the men chasing them seemingly lost along the way, Villanelle groaned at the throbbing pain in her side.

“You’re right, Eve, I didn’t want you to leave me but if my slowing us down got us both captured I wouldn’t be able to protect you. I’m not stupid, Eve, I knew you wouldn’t leave me behind. You’re stubborn like that, you never listen to me. You’re the one good thing in my life, Eve…I wouldn’t be able….,” her voice cracks with emotion.

Eve looks over at her worried, then focuses back at the road, “Shh, you need to save your strength, calm down. I told you before, I’m never going to leave you. Just stop getting yourself hurt for once. Aren’t you the one who's supposed to do the hurting?”

Villanelle whined, “I’m trying, Eve, you keep getting in the way.”

Eve laughed, “I’ll tell you what, after we get you patched up at the hospital I’m going to kick your ass.”

Villanelle smiled and rested her head against the window, “Promises, promises, Eve.”


End file.
